


Potential

by chimerafriend (ShimmerVee)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, M/M, Size Difference, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerVee/pseuds/chimerafriend
Summary: In this light, he appeared so soft, so easy to break that it was maddening. Snake knew him better than that.





	Potential

**Author's Note:**

> we're all in agreement that hal was topping that, right? right?  
> takes place slightly before the tanker incident.

_ Trrring, trrring… _

It never took long for him to answer, but this time the ringing seemed to draw on forever, and Snake jumped when the receiver clicked. Otacon’s voice, none the wiser, hit him like a blast of cold air on bare skin.

“Where are you now, Snake?”

Even though no one could hear them, Snake bent his chin into his shoulder and lowered his voice to a notch above a whisper. “I’m in a locker.”

“A locker, huh?” The faintest shuffle of notes. “You can use the door of that locker as cover under fire in a pinch. It can’t take many hits, though. Only a few standard-caliber bullets until it’s trashed.”

“Hmmm.”

“So why are you in the locker? Are you surrounded? Do you need anything?”

Well…did he? His utility belt was heavy on his hip. No need for ammo, food, or any of the like. The radar blip in the corner of his vision nagged him towards the intel, so he had no need for directions, either. But there was something.

Something he could only get out of calling Otacon.

“Just wanted to hear your voice,” he mumbled.

“Whoa now,” Otacon teased. “Are you hitting on me? Snake, this is  _ extremely  _ unprofessional!”

He chuckled once. “Come on.”

“What am I gonna do with you? Keep your head in the mission for a little longer, if you can.” Snake heard his eyes roll. “Don’t forget what we’re here for! Over and out.” Click.

He hung on the dead air for an extra moment, then sighed and got back into the fray.

~*~

It was still raining when he got back to the safehouse. Snake slammed the door on the world and grunted a hello to the empty living room.

“Welcome back,” called Otacon from the room he’d set his computers up in. The bastard had no intention of greeting him at the door, huh?

He kicked his boots off and marched to the dark study to find the door wide open. In a word, he was frustrated. He hated to admit it - he didn’t like to hate, either, didn’t like the word “hate,” didn’t like having to use any harsh words to describe how he was feeling. Even “frustrated” seemed like too hard of a word, but hell if that wasn’t what he was.

A halo of light surrounded his partner, shining through the tips of his wild hair like dandelion wisps. Snake stood in the doorway. He considered clearing his throat. Otacon just wouldn’t turn around. What if Snake had been an intruder? Especially in this light, he appeared so soft, so easy to break that it was maddening.

Snake knew him better than that.

He clamped a hand on his shoulder. That made him stop typing, but he still didn’t turn around, damn him. “Otacon.”

“Hm?” He blinked the screens out of his eyes and smiled at him politely. “Yeah, Snake?”

“The mission today. You got the pictures alright?”

“Uploading them now. Good work out there, by the way.”

”Yeah.” He swerved around the compliment. “The call. From the locker. We’re on a private connection, and that’s a...private space to be.”

His smile turned quizzical. “All facts.”

“You know I always call you for a reason, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” He smirked. “We both know how lonely you can get out there, don’t we?”

Snake grumbled long and low, squeezing his grip on Otacon’s shoulder without meaning to. “That’s exactly the shit I’m talking about.”

Otacon froze. Snake stared directly at the chapped patch of skin on his lower lip. “What...do you mean?”

He put his other hand on his shoulder and swiveled his chair fully around. “Your words have to be for a reason, too. When we’re at work, you should keep talk like that to a minimum. It’s  _ distracting. _ ”

It was a beat before he said anything else while he held Snake’s eyes. His face lit up behind his glasses. “Oh.”

His grip tightened. He didn’t speak. He didn’t nod. His feelings would reach him.

“ _ Oh, _ ” he said again, and his glee was unbearable.

“Hm. So...keep that in mind.”

“I  _ will _ .” Otacon shimmied out from under his grip and leaned back in his chair. “Maybe you’d like it in other contexts, though?”

“‘Other contexts?’”

His eyes flicked towards the bedroom.

~*~

They stared at the bed and stood beside each other, not saying a word.

“So, uh,” came Otacon’s linen-soft voice from beside him, “is there anything in particular you’d like me to say, here?”

“Say anything. If there’s a problem I’ll tell you. Got it?”

He watched as his gaze hardened. “Anything.”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” he appended. “If it’s not your thing or you change your mind or whatever, we can -”

“Get on the bed.”

“Huh?”

Otacon grabbed the sleeve of Snake’s shirt with such unexpected fierceness that Snake thought he’d tear it. “Well? Get on the bed.”

He took a deep breath. Right. Well, he'd asked for it.

It was a narrow bed with flat pillows and itchy sheets, but it served them well enough. As he made himself relatively comfortable, Otacon kept looking at him like he’d found a new puzzle to solve. He tapped his chin, tilting his head each time Snake adjusted the slightest bit. His eyes burned into him.  _ God, say something. _

“Can you take your shirt off?”

Snake was pulling it up before the last syllable was in the air and chucked it roughly to the floor.  _ Steady your nerves, man.  _ His reflex was to look away, but he willed himself to stay focused on his partner's expression as he appraised his bare chest.

Hal approached him then. Slowly and quietly as a housecat, he climbed on the end of the bed on his hands and knees. Snake pushed his back against the headboard, increasing the distance between them as much as he could. Hal could fit fairly neatly between Snake’s legs, his thin body scarcely wider than one of his thighs. When he was close enough he placed a hand above Snake’s knee and used it as a guidepost as he crawled onto him. Absentmindedly patted his thigh. Lingered along his waist and abdomen. Then his fingertips found the thread-thin scars under his pecs, the pink trails where his scattered dark curls didn’t grow.

“You’re really beautiful, you know.”

Snake’s mouth was dry. The first time he’d said that to him - “ _ You’re a really beautiful man, Snake _ ” - he’d melted like butter. All at once in that moment he had seen Hal’s potential, known that with a casual string of words the smaller man could coil him around his finger.

Hal sat comfortably on Snake's hips. His hands wandered his shoulders and arms as he chewed his lip, seeking the next angle from to approach his puzzle. The feeling of him against his pelvis alone was getting him riled up, but this disarmingly gentle attention could very well take him to his peak. Hal rubbed his hips down abruptly and Snake let out a stuttering moan. He clapped a hand to his mouth.

“Hey, now.”

He looked up into his eyes, illuminated by a sweet smile. Hal gently guided his hand away from his mouth and held it in both of his. Snake breathed heavily through his nose and tried to ignore the warmth coiling tighter and hotter in his gut.

“You're alright.” Snake nodded along to his voice. “We're safe. You're free to make noise here.” He realized with a start that his hand was being pinned flat to the mattress. “So let me hear you.”

Hal crushed his lips onto his in one of the most impassioned kisses they'd shared to date, and some subterranean part of Snake let out a groan that caught them both off guard. Hal pushed himself off with the force of one last firm kiss and gave him an almost unrecognizable look. His eyes were clouded over in lust.

And Snake was losing his  _ mind _ over it _. _

“So eager, and I’ve barely even done anything.” A hand on his chest pushed him further back against the headboard. “What  _ am _ I going to do with you, Snake?”

He grasped for words. The 60 kilos of him felt like the weight of the world.

“Y’know, I say that a lot, don’t I?” He paused and propped his chin up. “Always chiding you when you get in trouble. What sort of things do you think of when I say that?”

“Uh -”

“Do you expect me to do anything about it? A punishment of some kind, maybe? I never gave it much thought. I’m sure you have some ideas, though, huh?”

He thought of the times he'd made his partner worried or flustered on purpose. He thought of the inconvenient times at which he called in, and how he didn't hesitate to put him in his place for it. He thought of everything he'd said, had yet to say, was more than capable of saying here and now and making good on. “ _ God _ , Hal.”

“Is that who I am now? That's not too informal or  _ dangerous? _ ” He punctuated the last word with his eyebrow.

“Mission’s over.” He remembered how to use his hands and tried pulling him back in for more kisses. “We can just be people now.”

“Come on, I know you. I know who I’m looking at.” His hand, surprisingly firm, rose to cup his cheek. There was a touch of marvel in his tone, his usual character peeking through from behind his performance. “I’m on top of Solid Snake right now, aren’t I?”

“Yes.”

“And you're mine, aren't you?”

Softer, hoarser, “Yes.”

“Then let’s enjoy this.”

More breath than voice, he murmured, “You’re the boss."

They kissed on Hal's terms. He found Snake's hands and pinned them back at his sides. Each kiss was as tempting as the first. Snake was putty under him, as if decades of discipline and superhuman genetics meant nothing. He had met his kryptonite.

“Do you want to go down on me?”

Snake snarled, “ _ Don’t ask questions. _ ”

“Get your mouth on me now.”

Hal lifted himself onto his knees and undid his belt while Snake repositioned just enough. He openly relished how easy it was to shove Snake down, especially as he was already on his way there. He peeled back just enough of his clothing to get access to his dick, then he tasted him, thoroughly, thirstily. Knowing not only that he wanted it but that he’d commanded him to do it gave new fire to something they'd done countless times before. Yearning bloomed deep within him.

He gave him his best, strategically alternating between kissing and sucking, all while keeping enough of a grip on his lucidity to stay tuned in to his melody of gasps and whimpers. Tasting him was just  _ so good _ . He didn't dare be selfish. All that mattered was doing right by Hal. He sucked the length of his growing erection, and when he arrived at his tip he gave it a lick to write home about and prepared to go all in.

“Nh…” His hand fluttered against Snake’s shoulder. “Not yet. Not yet. Come here.”

He couldn't have been more obedient had there been a leash attached to his neck. His breath was hot on his face.

“Take your pants off.”

His gears were turning in slow motion. He unbuttoned, unzipped, and disposed of the article as gracefully as he could, but every sensation - the fabric, his fingers, cold air on bare skin - mingled with the unimaginable anticipation of what Hal would do to the point where he could hardly stand it. He was giving him that burning look again. Snake swore gently at himself; he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

He leaned in to Snake's ear. “You're going to get on your hands and knees, now.”

There was the unmistakable feeling of dripping down the inside of his leg. He did as he was told and made himself prone.

He couldn't see his face anymore but he knew his partner was touching himself. Hal ran his non-dominant hand along the back of Snake's thigh and cupped his ass over his underwear. He hesitated just a moment, then hooked his fingers under the waistband and raked his nails across his skin.

“You've been so good today, Snake.”

Snake panted out fragments of words. “Can… I need to… Hal, please.”

“I think I know what you want,” Hal drawled, “but I need you to say it.”

“You.”

“Hm?”

“I need  _ you _ . I want you. Do it. Get in me please.”

With a soft, satisfied hum, Hal pressed one finger in. One was all it took. When he got down to the final knuckle Snake shouted into the nearest pillow and was overcome with shiver after shiver, wave after wave, til he was dragged down into an ocean. Hal murmured something from far away.

Once he could breathe properly again, Snake rolled over in the tiny bed and looked for the ceiling. A beat later Hal curled up next to him, flush, adorable, wearing a noticeable stain on his crotch.

There was nothing outside this bedroom. Nothing but cushion beneath and lover beside. They were still on a shitty bed in a shitty safe house as the rain came down outside, but it was worth all of Heaven.

“W-was that okay?”

He faced him and blinked his fretful face into clarity. “What are you talking about?”

“I mean was it alright? Was it enough? Wh-”

Snake rolled on top of Hal and smothered him in a kiss, and it was enough for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my uhhh first nsfw fic. it was a blast to write.  
> thank you so much for reading! special thanks to everyone who helped me out, with extra special thanks to [jacky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyM) \- if you like fluffy, mystery-solving husbands, i highly recommend his work!  
> if you liked this piece, you can follow my [tumblr](shimmervee.tumblr.com) and [twitter](twitter.com/shimmervee)!


End file.
